In the arts of soil science and hydrology the hydraulic properties of soils and other porous media are often measured in situ. These measurements are subsequently analyzed in various ways for various purposes such as studying the efficiency of irrigation and drainage, optimizing the availability of water for plants, optimizing the yield of crops, and minimizing erosion. These measurements can also be used to follow the movement of liquids in porous media, model soil pore structure, and predict plant growth and other associated factors.